Fate: The New Hero
by Amusuk
Summary: With Lily Kuren's coming, will she changed cruel fate in this war, of hunter, and vampire? Chapter 7 updated.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first fic so happy reading.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER I<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's been some times after the death of Aidou's father, in front of Aidou's eyes, being killed by his own lord Kaname-sama. Aidou himself was asked to keep an eye on Yuuki while Kaname's not around, and he promised. Kaname then left them and start killing the purebloods one by one, never coming back to Yuuki. Yuuki must work hard to gain reliable friends and keep the bond between human and vampire.<em>

It'd been 2 weeks after the re-opening of Night Class. Yuuki was giving some speech as the President of Night Class. In the corner of the class was Aidou who gaze through the window. It still hard on him cause he must guard Yuuki and endure his hatred toward Kaname but he realized that Kaname had intention even though he don't know what. He pulled himself to do what he has promised, to be Yuuki's bodyguard. After all, he believes in her motives to re-open night class, and her nature.

Suddenly he saw a shadow of something flying away and hit the wall below his class. But he just stared.

Meanwhile, somewhere near the gate of Cross Academy, a girl was looking up to the gate. She had black hair with ponytail, dark eyes, tan skin, wore long T-shirt and trousers on her short body. She brought a rucksack and wore her gloves. She decided to climb the gate and went through the gate. She didn't know there were danger beyond the gate.

In far corner of the woods, there she was, Yuuki, who's holding Artemis tightly. She'd been surrounded by a pack of vampires, level B vampire.

"It would have been good if you just did nothing in this academy and let us take some prey secretly. You shouldn't be here but convinced Kaname-sama to stop his harmful acts, Yuuki-sama," said the leader.

"Heh, I just want to reduce the children of being the victim by you hungry vampires. You've done that just like a level E, or... do you?" Yuuki replied.

"What do you know! It's just something to make blood tablets more delicious. You'll be satisfied too without doubt, Yuuki-sama."

"Blood tablets? Who the hell order you to sacrifice them?"

"Why should I tell you? We'd better stop this little chat. Ahah, we've just lucky to get a Kuran pureblood. Let's take her, man!"

Yuuki snapped out and cut the two of them with artemis into ashes. Yuuki stared at them and ready to swing it the second times. But the fellow vampire was hitting her with a needle from back, straight on vital and effective enough to make her paralyzed. She cannot move her hands and legs now. She realized that it was poisoned needle after her body get weaken and her vision's blur. It's over, I can't use intimidation and move artemis, Yuuki's thought. The enemies smirked.

The girl was running through the wood. She hadn't realized yet that she run around 2 km until the corner of the woods. She saw something there. The silhouette of people she can ask maybe. She was surprised to see when she came closer, she found a girl surrounded by some men. Without thinking, she ran as fast as she could ... DOOOOMM!... Yuuki closed her eyes in fear. When she opened it, she saw a girl holding an anti-vampire ammo, standing in front of Yuuki. Her eyes widened in surprise. The girl clenched the ammo and growled expressionless.

"What a shame of you. To point a gun on a weak girl's body. And to attack a girl in throngs. How weak," said the girl.

The vampires kept quiet in shock. So did Yuuki.

"W-who are you?" asked Yuuki feebly.

"Companion. Actually, anti violence for women. I'm Kuren Lily. Eheheh, don't you'd be glad I came?" she said calming the situation.

"Now, let's end this stuff quickly you li'l brat. We'll have fun getting two girls now," the leader said.

"Hunh.. so you're all vampire, isn't it? Great, let's see if I can finish you off bare hand. I often exterminate a dangerous ones if it attack my partners."

Three men approached and performed tri attack. Lily kicked and whirling while she cast a fist on the three until they flung away and get up again. She then hit them with finger unbelievably fast, and they fainted.

The other men were startled and attacked her wildly. She stood calmly and made a simple dodge when they come near. They attacked her in circle. She moved a bit to the right and knocked them to the air, then she cast backside kick and punched him from top to head smoothly. She turned left and endured the powerful punch to her chest. She held his hand and threw him down with somersault. They fell unconscious.

Now, the last man was getting ready. He used a knife. He swung it so fast to Lily's stomach, and I mean, really fast. Even when she dodged, her face was touched and made a 3 cm bleeding mark under her right ears. He swung it faster to her neck and it cut some of her hair in evasion. No way could she attack in such fast movement with her reduced power. Her muscle ached and hardly moved. The least thing she could do is staring at him with those eyes. Those dark calm eyes that hide many things. Lily focused her mind at him who smirked and had the air to kill her. When his face was just some inches from hers, he suddenly widened his eyes and blood started to flow through the nose.

"W-what did you do? What is this?" ask him desperately.

"Nothing. Just turning your evil thought back to you."

He fell down to the ground.

Lily sighed and wore off her gloves. And then, she helped Yuuki to get up and carried her on the back. Yuuki told the way back to chairman's room. What a strong girl, after such a fight she still strong enough to carry me on like this, Yuuki thought. And Yuuki cannot stand the poison anymore..

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Amu: Good morning everyone. This is the new chapter I've made in school.

Lily : It seems anyone acknowledge me as suspicious or mysterious person.

Amu: Who cares? It's about to revealed soon. My friends told me a lot of mistake I've made before so I will improve it this time. Hope it turned out well and you understand it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

,,,,,,,

_**Previously...**_

_And then, she helped Yuuki to get up and carried her on the back. Yuuki told the way back to chairman's room. What a strong girl, after such a fight she still strong enough to carry me on like this, Yuuki thought. And Yuuki cannot stand the poison anymore.._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER II<p>

* * *

><p>Lily hummed something in good melody while Yuuki was asleep on her back. She looked at the tall building in front of her. Cross Academy. She entered the school and searched for the headmaster's room. She turned her head and found nobody. She'd just following her feeling and continued to walk along the corridor.<p>

Aidou walked away after the class over. He sensed the presence of two persons somewhere in the corridor. Yuuki's smell, he looked for them cause he had business with Yuuki. Just ten meter from the girls, he quickly turned left and found out something surprising.

"EEEGGH! What are you doing to Yuuki-sama kiddo!" Aidou shouted shockingly.

"Err, anyway, her condition can be worsen if she doesn't get any medical treatment," Lily said with concern.

"Huh?"

She handed over her to Aidou as they walked to the medical room. There she got treatment due to her paralyzed body. The doctor seemed like wanting to say something else.

"Hmm, she'd been poisoned and it's spreading pretty far. I've already given her the antidote but the reaction is slow. It may take some hours or nearly a day to recover," said the doctor, Mai-san.

"Yeah, thank you. At least she is safe now. And do not think that you could get away from this, kid," he said and turned his face to Lily.

"O-okay then, if we don't have any business left, it should be better if I... leeeaave!" she ran away from the room.

Aidou startled but then he decided to chase her in super fast reflex. He caught her up before she could run to exit. He held her like a prisoner with the run-or-you'll-know-what-happen look. Of course, Lily followed him unhappily.

"Welcome, Aidou_-kun_. It is a rare occasion you would visit me in this hour. Hm? Who's that cute girl you bring?" welcomed the chairman.

"I've just searched for Yuuki and found her unconscious with this girl, Kaien_-san_."

"Eh? My daughter? What happens? Do you know something? Could you tell us, please?(rain of questions)" begged the chairman with puppy looks on his face.

"Well, I've just threw my ball too far to the ground of the school. Then I decided to climb the gate just for picking the ball. But I was enjoying running until I've got lost in the wood. When I've found some people forward, I came closer and guess what? There's a girl sat down faintly and surrounded by people. Some are holding weapons. So I ran toward them without thinking twice and... well, I've just finished them off and took her here. The end! Good story, right? Ah, one thing, they told me that they're vampires though. How could they attacked a girl in this elite school?"

"You didn't surprised?" asked Aidou.

"Why should? I've befriended with some vampires in town too. They're not all bad. Anyway, why I have this kind of feeling, that there are many vampires around here?"

"Whooaa, what a BRAVE girl you are!" Kaien hugged her forcefully she hardly breath. Her thin body just like it's going to die soon.

"Let go of her, you pervert! What's the point being a chairman rather than keep you etiquettes!" he yelled with elbow on his head angrily.

"Eh, I'm sorry little girl," he said finally, after realizing a horrible aura from Aidou.

"Huh! Why you all call me little girl, little brat, kiddo, and so on? I'm not that little you know. I'm already 16 YEARS OLD," said Lily irk.

"What!" said Kaien/Aidou simultaneously.

"What the hell! (Evil aura comes up) Have you ever been touched by my hand so 'softly'?" (The eyes were sparkling/flaming with destructive lust).

... BOOM...KABROOUGGHT...PSSIIU...BRAKK...CRAANGG...BAAANNGG!...

The two ended up beaten blue and black by 'little' girl who claimed that she's 16 years old.

"Ehem, forget what just have happened. You say that you already know about vampires, right?" said Kaien Cross with loud voice (tear's still dropping from eyes and nose ;D).

"Right," answered her.

"Do you happen to study at any school?"

"Actually... no," she smirked.

"What if you're accepted in any school?"

"Of course I would be glad. I can share my knowledge to my friends, and get a lot of new friends, too," she said happily.

"Hmm, well, it maybe not usual. But I accept you to study in this school, with I as your adopted father. How about it?" he offered.

"WHAT? Just like that? How could you accept a non-qualified person without test nor grade as a student of this elite Cross Academy!" shouted Aidou.

... '_really... I can go to school... and have a f-father..._'

"You've got to be kidding. How could I possible being a student without any necessary ability or special quality?"

"I've already seen some 'specialty' on you. Don't doubt my judgment."

"Kyaaah, I want to, I want to, I want to be a school kid, too. Thank you very much, chairman! Hehe."

"Then as the celebration of your acceptance as the student of Cross Academy... let's hug your dear father! Come here!" said chairman with happy and foolish expression.

"Don't start it again... Having new student like this is already bad, what else now..." Aidou is getting ready with big mallet over someone's head.

...

BUAGGH...

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Review are welcomed.<p>

Aidou : (wave his hand to say goodbye and wink)

Amu : (SQUEEZEE...) Ugghh, sorry for his interruption, he's 'sleeping' now, fufufufu (evil Amu).

C u next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Knight©Hino Matsuri**

Halo, I'm sorry it takes long time to update cause I'm in mid-semester test week. Because of its long break so this story will be twice longer, too. I hope you still follow the story. Happy reading.

_**Previously... **_

_Lily had been accepted as the new student in Cross Academy informally. Kaien Cross then became her adopted father (in this case, parent for educational purpose)._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER III<p>

* * *

><p>Lily packed her belongings in her friend's house, second floor of a cozy café. While, chairman was managing her biodata from the night before (did he not sleep all night!).<p>

"You're going to be a student there. I hope you can bring a good future for yourself," Micah said.

"Yeah, I will do my best for you all, too. Of course, I'll make something good from the knowledge I get. For the unity of people, without discriminate each of their races."

"Take care, and don't forget to come by," he smiles to Lily.

"I know. Surely, you're a good vampire at all... Thanks for looking after me."

###

Lily was wandering around the gate of Cross Academy. This time she won't dare to jump over the gate, to show respect and that she will be picked up by someone whom chairman, her father, called guardian.

Yuuki and Zero were in the chairman's room discussing something. Zero frowned to the chairman's eyes.

"Why all of a sudden. You enter her to this school unreasonable. Based on your data, she is just a street girl who doesn't have home nor family. Just adding more trouble to her friends, either human, hunter, or vampire," takes breath, " Is she looks genius or something?" asked Zero in the end.

"No, nothing like that. I feel strange to know that she fight the vampires alone with bare hands as Yuuki told. They didn't die of course, but they take a pretty long time before wake up. It bothers me that she didn't get many scratch from that. Yet, she still brought Yuuki to the medical room," explained the chairman.

"Hm? Bare hand? It will explain that she has blood relative to vampire hunter's family then. But I've never heard her family name. Lucky relative, maybe?"

"I don't think she is a vampire hunter. I didn't feel that kind of aura. Somehow I felt relieve and calm when she's nearby, even the poison spread slower then," said Yuuki softly.

"..."

She stood still, gawping to the soil this time. She turned when she saw a silvery boy. Suddenly, she'd seen an image of priest in white robe with all silvery stuff (Lily's vision). Her eyes sparkled. He stared at her with his usual frowned face.

"I'm Kuren Lily. Nice to meet you," greeted her.

"..."

"Eh? How stupid. Don't you know when to tell your name?" she asked innocently and doesn't realize the nerve popping out of Zero's head.

"Kiryuu Zero. Nice to meet you. Come with me."

"M-hm. Kiryuu_-kun_ likes frowning eh? ..Wait, you aren't from Kiryuu family, are you?"

"Exactly. I'm the only Kiryuu now so stop asking around my past. Anyway, what is your intention being a student here?"

"The peace between races of course. So I can protect my friends from many races. Chairman's told me that night class is attended by vampires. So, I will twice my guards. Actually, I have two friends here. One is unbelievably the president of night class, and one is also a level B vampire," explained her.

"Huuuh, one more person with pacifist idealism," Zero sighed.

"Aren't you a pacifist too? You've study here and I thought I smell mixed aura, don't know it is hunter's or vampire's," she continued.

"You had better keep quiet. You don't know what I will do if you kept rabbit on my privacy," he glared.

"It doesn't matter. I won't restrain anything to take you down if you do something outlaw, including the others.. and vice versa," she grumbled.

Without realizing how long they talked, they already in the chairman's room. There are three people already, Yuuki, Aidou, and Kaien. Zero closes the door.

"Glad to see you. Sorry if you wait too long," Kaien greet her cheerfully. He wears warm and thick cloths with Cross Academy emblem of rose on his left chest.

"Ahaha, that's alright."

"Are you sure you've brought only a day-bag.. for your entire life (as student) here! That's too RIDICULOUS for a normal girl, uum person. Shouldn't you need at least a trunk for all of your needs? What kind of thing are you?" Aidou shouted immediately after failing to keep his curiosity.

"Yes. This is what I need. Too many things is just a useless thing and it's only fill nothing other than hopeless lust of the so-called 'noble'," she rumbled at Aidou.

"Enough. Don't waste your time now then, and you too, Aidou, don't shout to our newbie. Okay, I've already taken care of your administration. Now you just have to sign on this paper, to become student here and as my adopted daughter. " Kaien smiled as soon as Aidou silent.

"It's done. Yay, so now I really can study here? Where's the class rooms?" asked Lily anxiously.

"I will bring you over the school and the dorm. But first, put your belongings to your room.. in moon dormitory.." Yuuki said.

Everyone's widened their eyes in silence.

"Hey, hey, Miss Yuuki, why do I have to stay in moon dorm? It's not that I don't like, but I feel the presence of many vampires there," Lily looked at Yuuki as she ask the question.

"You're right. I don't know what headmaster's thinking but I trust him, moreover in this condition," Yuuki answered.

"Hmm. Then why are Yuuki-chan and Aidou-senpai wears the same white clothes while Zero's suit is in black?" she asked again (how curious).

"Whites are for night class and blacks are for day class. It's opposite color, so you can watch someone clearly in proper time."

"..._blablabla_..." after few minutes, finally Yuuki answered the last question and added, "It's already this late."

"Okay. I'll go to my room. Yuuki-chan should rest up now, it's 3 am already. Bye now." Lily left her quickly.

.

.

Meanwhile,

Aidou was taking his way back to moon dormitory. He was holding a paper with scribble writing of her on it.

Name : Kuren, Lily

Age : 16 years

Race : Human

Homeland : The world (at least as pacifist, she thinks anywhere is fine)

Occupation : Local Pacifist Organization member; Town Traveler

Status : Night Class pupil

"_Why do you asking her to be Night Class student, even stay in Moon Dorm. Don't you know the risk of stupid hungry vampires around her could do something to her?" asked Aidou confusedly. _

"_I know. The same as Kiryuu-kun, eventhough he's a vampire in dangerous state, he still attend the Day Class and stay in Sun Dorm as well. I believe she will try hard and can bring any good for new night's students. And it would be great if the noble vampires learn to live near human without fear, so they can do something about their arrogant of being noble. Don't worry. I'll ask her to be a guardian later and befriend with vampires as the main goal of this school." _

"_Alright then if you trust her. I hope it'll run smoothly as you say. Otherwise, if something happen, you must settle it down yourself." _

"_Watch over her for me, too," Kaien's request for him. _

Aidou sighed. He'll never know what's going to happen later. He had lost too deep in his own thought until he heard voices from the right corridor next to T-intersection he will pass. He hided as fast as he could not to be detected and kept his mouth shut. His eyes widens as he tried to hear the voice clearly. Who were they? What're they doing in this time? Why are they still in the school building?

"Hey, hey. What are you kid doing here. You sure want to attract us, are you fan girls from the outside? You smell different," one of the men grinned.

"..."

"Oww, how cute. Look, how adorable she treats us with her glare, hee-hee," second man chuckled.

"Ssshut..up. W-what...are..you..do..ing," she grumbled by whisper. It is hardly been heard. She grabbed her left shoulder. She doesn't show expression even in pain from the moment she stumbled. She just turned her head to the left, to the wall. Unfortunately, that was wrong choice.

"Hm? You want to draw us on you. That's not too bad, not a bad offer at all. You smell nice though. Ehmm—," he smelled her neck and about to lick her when suddenly...

CRAACK... KRRRK.. DUMM..

The man was thrown from her body by a smashing ice in front of her. The other man was surprised and looked around for somebody who had caused this.

He was too late when an icy wind streams along behind his neck.

"Go back to your dorm," the voice whispered in his ears.

"W-who?" he turned back and tried to launch a fist for someone. But it failed.

"Didn't you hear? Now go before you'll be cracked into snow and bring your stunned partner too."

He nodded and bowed quickly as he turn his heel and bring his friend out of there.

Now, just he and she, on each part. Not moving. Nor speak up.

"Just... go..," she whispered.

"How could I leave you here with such condition? Who know what happen, if some vampires reach you again? It is my duty, so don't dare to block my way." He reached her body but before he touch anything..

"Don't..dare..touching MY BODY!" she gave power to her last words as she get weaker now.

Aidou sighed and decided to not carry her, instead he reached her hand and pulled her to stand. He walked ahead, slowly and rhythmically to match Lily's. Lily tried hard to stand up and walked slowly after him. They walked in silence to the Moon Dorm, and nothing happened. After accompanying her, Aidou stood still in front of her room for some minutes until he's sure that she's safe, and then walked away to his own room.

"What's wrong with her?" He gazed at the full-moon that almost disappearing in the west.

* * *

><p>Aidou: Tell me, tell me what happen to Lily?<p>

Amu: It's secret! I've already longed this so you must read next chapter.

Aidou: Hey, I'm not that curious!

And thanks for those who take this story as an alert or favorite or have fun reading. Next chapter should be finished faster I bet. See you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

Hwello!

Time for new chapter. I will try to update regularly.

Hihi, thanks for reading my story and reviewing it. I'm not good at making introduction/prologue, so let's start from _**previously...**_

_Aidou brought Lily back to her room. He was confused of what happening just now. He gazed at the full moon that almost disappearing in the west._

* * *

><p>Chapter IV<p>

* * *

><p>"Wuuaahm, nyaem-nyaem. Ugghh, rawrr(?), hoahmm..." Lily sighed after getting up in the evening.<p>

"What a terrible yawn after sleeping."

"!" she focused her blurry eyes.

"Hey, who are you? How impolite of you to enter someone's room when the owner still asleep!"

"That's why I come here. Chairman and Yuuki wants me to wake you up. If you're not getting out from that bed immediately I am allowed to use violence. They said," said the man.

Wussshh... Lily got up and dashed to the bathroom.

"Zero! If you aren't get out from my room, then I will break your innocence. You've never read porn magz, have you?"

"...(pissed off). But you don't bring any clothes to bathroom. What do you wanna wear?"

"Aaaaargh! Bring my bag and uniform here!"

"Here you go," he handed the bag to the door.

The door opened, Lily reached the bag, and she saw Zero turning his head far to the window. Then the door closed.

"Well, you're pretty mannered as a gentleman. Next time, come to my room if I'm not coming out for 10 minutes."

"Above ten minutes, I'll not guarantee that the door is still in complete pieces."

She probably didn't hear. She came out from the bathroom wearing her white uniform. Zero was staring at her with hatred.

"Is it that bad? It doesn't fit me, huh?" asked Lily.

"Hummph, you human doesn't suit that. I'm sure you'll be an idiot fan girl of that stupid Aidou, too," said Zero surly.

She punched him on the arm with laughter. He frowned deeply with resentment. But then he smiled a bit when they walked to the entrance. Right beside the stair heading toward the front hall he stopped.

"Hm?" question mark over her head.

"You can walk by yourself from here. I'm off to duty," he said as he lean on the wall.

She continues to walk toward the students with white uniform. "What a knavish person. He's just meant to say beware with night classmates and to stay near Aidou in complicated way, huh," she thought.

"Good evening, friends. I'm Lily Kuren. Nice to meet ya guys," she greet them. They stared silently.

"Good evening too," Yuuki answered.

"Good evening," Rima/Ruka/Kain said.

"Yeah, evening is pretty good to greet the girls," Aidou answered.

The rest still kept silent and watched her loathly.

"Let's go."

Aidou watched her from behind. He knew that the rest of students have no idea why a human could be a night class student. But they kept silent as Yuuki told them (leader mode on). The girls and boys from day class seemed surprised to see an ordinary girl somehow among them. She was beautiful and energetic too. Some of the boys got an eye on her. One of them offered his hand.

"I'm Kuren Lily. Nice to meet you all," she took the hand and shaking it.

"N-nice to meet you, Kuren-san. I'm Kei." He's blushing.

"Hope we make a good friend. See you again, Kei," she walked to the school's entrance. The crowds ended all of a sudden as Zero comes there. "Hm, so that's his job," she thought.

In the class, it seemed all of students were making a gap themselves. She didn't like seeing that. Aidou was gathering around Kain and Ruka. Yuuki with Rima and Shiki. Sara, Takuma and other fellows. And she, herself. Can't stand further, she broke the silent and low chatters.

"Hey, everyone! The teacher's isn't coming yet. What about gather together in big circle and play Death-or-Dare? 'Cause you've already studied so hard. Why don't we get some refreshing? Agree?" Lily smiled cheerfully.

"What is that. We're not lower rank to do such thing," answered Shino whose parents are skilled at swordsmanship and he's with katana.

"That's true. (Murmur)" many students complied.

"That's great. I'll join. Instead of Truth-or-Dare, we play Death-or-Dare. That's definitely suits vampires, ahahah. That means, someone gonna dare or being punished ironically in his friend's hands," Takuma explained it cheerfully.

"Interesting. I can cut your throat if you're lucky. I'll join." Sara said.

"Me too!" fan girls of Shara jumped to the circle.

Then Aidou, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Kain, and Yuuki finally join. Followed by all of students.

"Now, let's begin by rolling this bottle anti-clockwise. Whoever get will be rolling the bottle as first player and can ask someone pointed by the bottle with death or dare. Ready?." (Bottle swirled).

"Haa, it's Ido (the second most beautiful man of night class after Aidou). Roll!" shouted the students.

"Okay. (swirl). Nah, it's pointing to... Aidou!" he smirked. Finally he can get his revenge for being the second, he thought.

"Death or dare?"

"Umm, dare..." got you, Ido thought happily. 'He has fire ability like Kain. I'll be burn if I choose death' Aidou thought.

"Say !#&*?(^$ with very loud yell!"

"What. Hey, I'm an aristo-"

"There's no differentiation of level in this game," Sara said.

"(sigh). You'd listen to this carefully. Even I'm not a coward to say such things, yeah I'm bad boy, khukhu," he took a deep breath and, "!#&*?(^$! AAAGGKKKHH! I've said it, yeah!" he jumped to the roof. Everyones restrained their laugh.

BLAAMM... KRIITTT... A deep tap of shoes stopped right in front of the door. His eyes widened in surprise, confused or furious.

"Grrrrr, what did you say Hanabusa_-kun_? Would you replay?" Everyones jawdropped and ran back to their own chair. "Hanabusa_-kun_ please stand still in front of class. I need some reasons for this! I saw all of you enjoy this stuff. Why would an aristocrat do this?" the teacher asked furiously.

Lily raised her hand, "Umm, we've just played, Sir. It's not serious and it's not pointed directly to you. Could you please forgive Aidou_-senpai_?"

"Directly? So it's mocking me indirectly, huh! You all stand up now!" Everybody stood up quickly. Their etiquette teacher was really astonishing when he's angry that they hardly ever seen.

"Now, all of you run around the yard 50 times! It should clear your brain from garbage before taking my lesson. Now go!"

"Ahhh, so annoying!" They were at 30 laps around the yard

"Still, t-wen-ty laps to g-goo," All of night class students were sweating. Only some of them who are healthy running leisurely. That's Yuuki, Aidou, Rima and Lily.

"Fight everyone! Only eighteens to go," Lily said in calm condition. Perfectly healthy.

"This is a bit nostalgic. Thanks to my running after Yuuki while in Kuran mansion," Aidou said.

"What do you mean? I'm not running that time. I'm strong enough to walk fast because of my job as guardian before." Yuuki blushed.

"Model should train their body well. If you want to be a professional one. You should learn from me, Shiki," Rima said.

Finally, they've got back to classroom with their blazer's taken off. The room smelled 'nice' greatly. The first time they've got punishment in school for their lifetime, together.

"It's fun. Next time we'll play this game again, 'kay?" Lily asked innocently.

"NEVER!" they slapped her head off. BUMMMPP...PLAKK...

"Terrible girl.." Aidou's yawning and stared at the bowl-shaped moon.

* * *

><p>That's it. Hope you enjoy. Hope it's not to OOC. Review, feedback, and alert are welcomed.<p>

Aidou: You say you hate long story.

Amu: I'll get used to it. Do you know I hate too much chapter? I hope the story get longer and better.

Aidou : Yeah. So I'll be cooler.

That's why story is short. Love short story! (PLAKK). I tried to show a good relationship between night class student in this chap. Uh well, see you.


	5. Chapter 5

Good day, everyone! I've been sorting things lately. Sorry if the plots are such a mess. But I'm really glad that someone want to read it. Feedbacks are always welcomed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

_**Previously...**_

_Night class had been scolded for speaking forbidden language for aristocrat. It's all because a game they played. At least, they got to know each other better than before. Yuuki's aim was one step forward._

* * *

><p>Chapter V<p>

* * *

><p>"Uwaaahhh! Huwaaaahaaaa..!"<p>

"What's wrong with you Hanabusa?" Rima asked.

"WUAAAAAAH...!"

"What now? You're too overacting." Senri said.

"Yu...yu...sh...she..."

"Calm down first. Take a breath in...and.. out... Now speak." Rima said.

"(sob...sob...) Yu-yuuki had been hanging around much more with Ze-zero.."

"So what?"

"She doesn't need me a-anymore. What the purpose being near her when he was around to protect her totally."

"Isn't that good? She finally be able to reunite with that little brat after so long."

"I am no use to her. I can't do Kaname-sama's order well.."

"If you think like that, why don't you do what she wants?"

"Eh? What she wants?" ... "She's ever told me to look after the little brat in this class..."

"Then do it" Rima supported.

"Yeah. Rather than being a burden since you always do unnecessary things." Senri supported (?) too.

"Well, if you say so. For Yuuki's sake, I will do anything she asked."

.

.

"Girl, uh, Lily, you're asked to go to Headmaster's room now."

"Huh, okay. Let me settle my books. Nah, let's go. You come with me?"

"Yeah. Do you know? That uniform doesn't suit you."

"Egh! You're not the first saying it. Is it really bad? I think it's fit."

"I know but I mean... Never mind." Aidou knocked the door. "Come in." said the voice from inside.

"Lillyy‼It must be hard on your first day. I've heard you are scolded with all students by running 30 laps. Poor little girl. Give father a big hug...!" They hug tightly. But she hardly take a breath.

"Uaah, let go of me. I can't breath...d-daad."

Everyone's flesh crept. It was the first time someone calling him 'dad' with no trouble. Was she that insensitive? She was a weirdo for sure.

"Kyaaaah, my daughter's called me dad just now. Yuuki, you should learn from your little sis."

"A-alright. Straight to the point," Yuuki said. Kaien nodded.

"Lily, I've been thinking something you can do here rather than only study. But you must ready to face any consequence of it. I know you can do this."

"What is that?"

"Since we are lack of trustworthy member, I.. choose you to be one of our guardian. "

"Eh? And where's the other?" Kaien pointed his finger to..

"What? Just him?"

"I've told you we're lack of member so we need someone to settle things between day-class and night-class and fortunately you're a friendly one that it'll have good effect. Because Zero is ..." Zero glared at him with wide eyes. "...like that..."

"Uh-huh. He's **no** good for bonding between two classes. And what should I do then?" Zero hit both head. "OUCH/AW,"Lily and Kaien cried.

"Simple. Watch everyone who started to have communication between two classes, to keep their safety in case they do suspicious thing like giving blood. The priority is the safety of day class student, make sure they don't hang around with night class student alone in the pack." Yuuki lost in thought of her old times.

"But, the time was different and no way they can communicate, it's written in the rule."

"Yes, I made some change with the time for each class. It will start two hours earlier for night-class and two hours later for day-class, so they have enough time for communicating. That's the real purpose of Cross Academy."

"Hai, I'll accept it with pleasure. Human musn't be afraid with them forever despite their longevity and strength. It doesn't matter. Vampires also have human blood, right?"

"Okay, so this is your guardian badge, wear it on left arm. Great, you're lucky Zero. Now you have a partner again." Kaien stretched out a badge.

"Again?" She asked.

"It's me who was the former guardian. But now here I am, the president, so I can not be a guardian." Yuuki spoke. There's a sad tone in her voice.

"Okay. That's all. You can go back to your room." Kaien ended the meeting.

###

Lily went to the canteen to have a breakfast with the other. Today's menu was grilled fish. She took one fish and a bowl of rice. She ate it. "Ouch. It's thorn."

"Be careful when eating it. It should be chewed at least 20 times or you can put out the thorn like this." Aidou stabbed her fish with his fork and split it so the fish bone could be removed. Lily just watched him carefully.

"I can do it. Just eat yours."

"Okay. Be careful..OUCH."

"My, my. You're touch by your own thorn. Here." She took her fish and put it in Aidous's bowl and she took Aidou's fish and ate it.

"You...I'm just trying to be good but you just ruined it."

"Thanks. But don't worry, I eat anything. Next time you must be careful when eating. Baka."

...JLEPP... _Straight to the heart, okay, I won't let you go easily_, Aidou thought.

"Better not planning anything stupid," Rima and Senri said.

###

The first day of her duty, she had about 4 hours to rest before guarding the Day-class. Even though Zero could handle it, but duty is duty. She went to bed and set alarm in 6.45 am.

"Lily..." She writhed and opened her eyes, "W...who...?"

"I'm sorry I can only do this for you." She saw a man kissing her forehead but her vision's still blurry.

"I hope you'll live a good life. Far from suffering anymore pain, a child blessed by God."

"Wait, what are you doing to me? This crystal is binding my legs and body. Where are you going?"

"Do not worry. You'll be in the safest place where no one would interrupt your slumber. Not faraway but right in the center of all problems. You're safe here. Now farewell." Lily saw a tear dropping in front of her face. It was... from his eyes as he caress her head. He was smiling and then went away. Suddenly...BOOOOOMMM... the sound of great explosion occurs as she closed her eyes. The building was sinking.

BUMMPP... "(pant...pant...) What was it just now?"Knock, knock, the door was knocked.

"Hey, I've wake you up for ten minutes already. Get up and work, lazy." He entered the room.

"Uh, Zero. Come out. I'll come afterward."

"Okay. Your eyes widened too long."

"I'm alright."

She came to the front yard after having breakfast with some day-class student, feeling the sunlight.

"Hey, we'll got sunburn if you stay there too long."

"Whoever told you to follow me?"

"Hey, it's my duty to keep an eye of you all day long."

"You're not guardian. You'll attract more attention. I don't want to be asked so many times about you since I'm not your mother. Communication is good but don't spread your charm too much."

"Being beauty is such a burden sometimes..." Aidou said confidently.

"Okay. Let's patrol around the gate now. Who knows there are guests?"

"Anyway. Do you have any kind of illness? It would be troublesome if you're getting weak when figh..guarding the students."

She stared for a moment, "You seem to be a mouthful person." She grinned.

"Hey you're rough spoken. Just like seeing two Rima here. But I'm trustworthy enough to protect Yuuki-sama and as the right hand of Kaname-sama." He bulged his chest proudly.

She felt that she'd ever heard that name. "..."

"..."

"Being with you is so much tiring than running around the yard."

"Thanks."

"That's NOT a compliment."

"Eh? I've sensed something near the clock tower there." Lily said.

"Let's check it out." They went to the tower with messed garden filled with rose plant majority.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sorry for late update. Feel the rubber time from now (not recommended). Thank you for reading and revieeeewws. Chapter VI may coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Good day everyone! I'm back from my hiatus. Miss me? (*BOOOM...*) oouch, ha ha. Those things, which I have to sorry for you, are:

Warning: lack of vocab, missed structure, bad diction, weird sentence, etc...

And thanks to you all who support this story by reading or reviewing it. I need to learn a lot and read senior's story more. I will (must) try to write better and better.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

_**Previously...**_

_Aidou and Lily found a clock tower surrounded by rose bushes. It was wild and sleazy. Curious, they entered the clock tower._

* * *

><p>Chapter VI<p>

* * *

><p>"It's gloomy..." Aidou felt an eerie feeling. "So quiet and dark."<p>

"Huuh, you're supposed to be a vampire. You should protect me from danger. Or else I won't help if something happen." _'This girl is really annoying. Showing off like she can help herself'_ Aidou thought.

"Che, How arrogant. I don't need your help, ever."

"Who are more arrogant than someone who smiled proudly to his own image in the mirror and keep talking about his abilities?" Aidou shut tight his mouth.

"Hey, your cheek is puffy. You're pretty fat," she continued. Her new hobby was teasing him. He actually kind of funny and expressive but something was detaining him to show himself. Except his habit to joke with his fan girls.

"I'm not fat!" BANG.

"Kyaaah, cruel!" She grumbled and rubbed a mound on her head.

They kept walking around the tower.

"Wait, there's a door behind this tower. Can I open it? One, two... three!" She tried to pull the old steel door. It's opened. _'She's not lying about her strength. But why that night?'_ he wondered.

"I'm going first," Aidou said, "You watch my back."

"Yeah. If you still have your gut." Four elbows popped on his head with a vampire's glare. "A-alright. Be careful, it's so dark. It's getting colder inside. Uuu~" She chuckled.

"This room must've not been used for long time."

"That's a staircase ahead."

They walked the stairs up carefully. The tower seems to have an attractive side, which pulled them going in deeper through the somber hall. Some minutes passed, and they found a small path to the left.

"Which one? Go straight or to the left." He asked

"Let's take the big one. It's easier to escape."

"You're such a coward." He said without doubt. But body never lies. He himself was swallowing his spittle and shaking slightly.

"At least my legs are not shaking. Hee-hee." She thought he was just kidding. Besides, he could make an ice for sliding out from the tower quickly, in her thought. _'What does she think? There's no fear in her eyes.' _He didn't get it. Yeah, sometime he wonders why there was not even a fear existed since their first time meeting. Her body was small as Yuuki but taller. Strong as hunters. 'Wait. No, it can't be. It was only my prediction. The vampires could be rank E'. And she's a human! What kind of life did she lived in her past? He looked at her from top to toe longer. Raven haired in ponytail. Black orbs and dazzling f— "HATCCHIIUW!"

"Geh! What?"

"Seems like someone is thinking bad about me right now. SNORT.." Snot popped down from her nose.

"Disgusting.." Aidou sweat dropped. "Here," he offered. He purged it which flow to the chin with his small blue handkerchief.

"Don't you want to say something?"

"Thank you."

They walked again and found a big door made of steel. Aidou pushed it, it won't move since it's very heavy.

"Let's pushed it together. On your mark. One, two, three!" GRRRIIT... The door opened slightly. Quite enough for them to enter.

"Wooww..." They said in unison. Her eyes full of astonishment seeing what's inside. While Aidou was amazed by her power that could opened the door. How contrary.

"The mechanism is so big. I've ever seen one but it's different." Aidou said.

It was an old mechanism set of clock, and a large chime surrounded by various smaller chimes. The connector was broken though, and the clock was nearly stopped since the needle moved very slowly. Amazing, the clock still survived the time. A '1766' was written on some parts. Dust everywhere. Nobody had come to this room for a long time.

"What a shame. It's a good clock. These parts are antique." She touched the nearest part. It was dusty and cold.

"Yeah. It cost a lot for collectors nowadays. But why was there a clock tower if the school didn't use it. It is really old thing."

"I feel I've ever seen clock like this, but since I can remember, I've never gone to any tower, either." Lily gazed at the big clock from behind.

"You must be dreaming. Look, the sunshine infiltrate beautifully from the gap between the clocks mechanism." _'What the hell? Now her expression resembles someone'_ he thought. He looked at her face. He could saw a faint glimpse, but then it's gone.

"Uh-huh. Hm, what if this tower has existed since long time ago? Why headmaster didn't demolish it when he bought this lot and build the academy? He knows much about ancient things. His teacups are all old fashioned. Maybe this tower had a big secret!"

"That person is different kind, you know. We'd better get out of here. You're still on your work while Zero's not around this hour, now. You two can shift job for day and night."

"Owh. Yeah." They walked out from that tower. Lily felt odd about the tower.

###

"Hoaahm..." _Finally I'm tired scouting around the school. No wonder being a guardian is tiring for day class, they guard the school for about 18 hours. This school is sooo wide. How could Kaien buy the woods and the tower in this lot? Whose money?_

"Lily!"

"Hm, what is it Rima?"

"Next lesson will be the strictest teacher turn. You'd better prepared yourself to answer his sudden question."

"Yeah. He's not coming yet." She turned her eyes to the windows. "Hm? Hey, that's Zero on top of building. He's staring at us." She waved her hands, but he didn't response. She focused her eyes and found out that he's staring at someone. _Whom is he seeing?_ She tried to track down his view line.

"Ah? He's looking at Yuuki. But why? His eyes were so...?"

"Where are you looking at, Lily?"

"Yuuki_-chan_! N-nothing. Hey, you said you'd ever been a guardian too."

"Well, yeah. That's a long time ago." Her eyes suddenly changed.

"What happen? Ah, you don't have to answer it."

"No, that's alright. I actually skipped class for a year with my brother."

"A year? And you have a brother?"

"Yes. He is Kaname_ onii-sama_. I'd go with him and now I'm permitted to enter school again. Hee-hee. You'd better be careful. The teacher will come soon."

"Okay. Rima has told me."

"Yuuki_-chan_?"

"Yes?"

"Umm, maybe it's weird for me to ask this but I'm curious. Do you have someone you like?"

"W—what do you mean?"

"That's it. You have! Who was it? You'll tell me or I'll guess one by one for you?"

"No. I d—don't have any."

"Liar!" Now she likes to tease the president of night class.

"Hey, new student. Watch whom you are talking with," Senri, the laziest student, warned her. Rare.

"She's my sister, Shiki_-kun_. Now tell me Yuuki_-chan_. Is it Senri? Akatsuki? Headmaster?"

"No, nooo. Why must that chairman?"

"Or incest—your brother? Heehee." She stunned for a sec before pretend to be laughing. "Or is it Kaito_-sensei_? Or Zero?" BADUMP...

Now, she really couldn't hide her face from Lily. She might trick the other but not with Lily's eyes. "T—that is not true... A~h the teacher's coming."

"Not fair, you haven't answered.."

_They must've shared a secret. I must go ask Zero himself. Or maybe Aidou know something? He said he is the right hand of that Kaname and Yuuki._

###

School was over. it's still dark outside, yes, it still 04.00 am. "Hoaaahm, nyem, nyem. I still have time to sleep three hours."

"You're so lazy. How could you be so sleepy this fast?"

"I'm not sleepy. Hey, Besise, I'm still human! Did you see Zero, Aidou?"

"I've seen him in the front yard just now. Good luck tomorrow."

"You too. Oh, wait, Aidou!" He turned his face, "Do you know something when Yuuki studied here a year ago?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"She said she left this school with his brother. And his brother is the one you called Kaname, right?"

"So, what's the problem?"

"I just think that Yuuki has a problem. The one who is close to Yuuki and seemed to hold a grudge to her, Zero. It could be about them."

"How could you have that conclusion?"

"I have a keen eye, you know."

"Keen eye? Hah, I doubt that. Actually, they are best friend since they're younger." She looked at him in the eyes. "I've no right to tell you all."

"But you're Yuuki's trustiest person! You are the one who can help her with some of her problem."

"No. I'm not going into it. It's her privacy." He walked away, leaving the confused girl. _'What will she do with a matter that she didn't know at all? Strange'_

"Am I too much had a hand in?" She turned her way to chairman's room. "KNOCK KNOCK", "Cross_-san_?" She opened the door and found nobody's there. "Where is he?" "Owh, then I'll just wait here. Hey, what's that in the drawer?" She took something that bulged out from his drawer. It is a book. She opened the book in the early pages. "Hoee, this is like a journal. The first page of the book told about his adventure to..."

And she opened the middle. _There must be a note one year ago._ And she found a name... Kaname. _'Kaname told me that it's nearly the time when their enemy comes. From that point I'm sure he must turn her now or she'd be killed. I know he will choose the difficult one. However, I don't think Yuuki's ready with that choice. The truth is that she was a pureblood who have been sealed and left only her human blood in her body. I have to let her go. But I'm sure she will stay as Yuuki like she always be.'_ "P-purebloods? So, Yuuki is formerly a human here. That's why she'd been a guardian. And Kaname turned her vampire side. But who's the enemy who make him must turn her? If he was alive, he could harm Yuuki. Does Zero know this?" She closed it when suddenly she felt someone's coming.

"Lily? What are you doing here, honey?"

"N—nothing. I'm waiting here but you're not here. I'm just telling you that the class is nice. I found nobody slipped out from their dorm." Lucky, she'd already closed the drawer.

"Thank you for your hard work. Please look after Zero, too."

"Of course. Cross_-san_?"

"Yes. What is it? You may ask anything."

"Uum, I wonder about Yuuki. She is a pureblood."

"Yeah, she is." He smiled. He offered tea but she refused.

"You haven't told me. And she doesn't resemble any vampires or the other purebloods I've ever known. I somewhat feel pity for her. And.. she didn't look very happy. She seems to have confusion. Maybe because of her brother?"

"You've known that already?" He frowned a bit but then he smiled and slurp his tea. "He's Kaname Kuran. He's a missing pureblood right now."

"Missing?"

"Yeah. Have you heard the issue in the city from the hunters or your friends?"

"Hmmm, ooh. Currently, there is a murdering of purebloods, one by one. I don't know who's that. But I'm sure the one who did it must be a pureblood, too. If he were human, it's impossible to killed them. I wonder why those purebloods killed, they have great power to defend themselves."

"You're right. And the one who's suspected as the murderer is Kaname."

"What! Ho—"

"It's just a prediction though. Don't worry. You can rest for now."

"Okay, Sir." _Kaname, Kaname. Why do I feel I've ever heard this name before?" _

"One thing more, I heard from Aidou that you're fainted yesterday."

"Y—yes."

"Do you have any illness? I can call my friend, he's a doctor."

"No, no, no, you don't have to. It's just a strange habit since I can remember," he looked so serious, "I... I always weakened when it comes to a day of full-moon. Strange, isn't it?"

"How could it was exactly at full-moon?" He seems to have interest in it. _'Like I had suspected. She's not just an ordinary human. Full-moon doesn't create any allergic reaction to human for the time being'_.

"I don't know, either. Someone who's taken care of me always makes me stay in my room when it's full-moon."

"Who is your guardian?" _'Is it one of vampire scientists?'I_

"I don't know his name. I'm calling him, Gramp. But I know he's a vampire. He's already gone when he was on some kind of duty." Kaien seems to think about it.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's alright."

"It's better if you have a check up so I can anticipate something. Doctor's knowledge is developing rapidly. Maybe they know how to take care your ill."

"O—kay. I'm going back to my room. Excuse me."

###

Lily headed out to a clock tower she'd entered yesterday morning. Ignoring to rest her body for the day. She actually didn't feel sleepy at all. She used to stay awake for two weeks. And her curiosity was even bigger than yesterday. She forgot to ask about this enchanting tower she'd found. It's still dark when she arrived at the tower. She entered the tower alone. She was curious, and something was bothering her. Walking in a slow pace, she passed each staircase and found two paths in the middle way. She took the smaller one. "Where will it end?" She felt like walking so long. And she found a small wooden door there. She opened it awkwardly. It was pitch-black inside, but with her odd vision, she could see it in vague. "A tunnel?"

* * *

><p>...<p>

Phew, I hope you still read my story. Thank you for reading, minnaaa! If you noticed something weird, please tell me. I will consider it. And thank you for reviewing, and make this as alert and fav. I really appreciate it. I should write better next time. Bye~


	7. Chapter 7

Arggh! I forget (again). Sorry, I'm really forget to write the disclaimer in some of my stories. That's not good. What if someone knocking my door and arrest me? (overacting mode : on) Oh anyway, I'm just warning you again (in case I'll forget it soon), I'm still in-learning so if you find anything you want to complain, please do. I've edited my previous chaps into a tidier ones. I like changing but not erasing. Forget it my chaotic saying. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer : I don't own VK. Hino Matsuri does. **

_**Previously...**_

_She found a small wooden door there. She opened it awkwardly. It was pitch-black inside, but she could see it in vague. "A tunnel?"_

* * *

><p>Chapter VII<p>

* * *

><p>Sayori gazed through her room's window. Day was going to be brighter soon. She sighed, and then she decided to have a stroll. She wore a black jacket on pajama below and walked out.<p>

"_It's scary if I have to trace the tunnel alone. I don't have phobia in the darkness. But who know what will happen in the end of tunnel?"_ Lily thought. The scary feeling of the tunnel still left her uncomfortable.

Lily walked toward the end of the woods, the garden between the dormitory and school building. She's still on her second day as a guardian and as a student. She didn't realize someone who was walking on the paths she took toward her. The figure ahead looked at Lily curiously.

"Excuse me," she said.

Lily'd got startled hearing a soft voice in the darkness of the morning. "Good morning! What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm just waking up early and have nothing to do. So.."

"Haha, me too," she gave her a smile heartily, "I'm Lily. Lily Kuren."

"I'm Sayori Wakaba. Just call me Yori."

They walked along the path until they found a bench that look comfortable. They spent some minutes talking about themselves. At first, Yori was frightened suspecting anybody in white uniform but minutes passed, she didn't feel any frightening air around. And Lily was smiling, she knew that it was not fake.

"I'm a bit surprised that you don't spread any strange feeling or power. I thought all of them were a bit strange," Yori said.

"You're right about them. But they're actually kind people. They're just a bit too much cautious with stranger and intimidating people around easily. That doesn't mean all of them are bad. Same like day-class."

"M-hm. I too, have a friend there," she replied, "She's Yuuki."

"Yuuki-chan?" Lily's eyes widened hearing that name from Yori.

"How is she doing?"

"She's fine."

"Don't lie. I'm her best friend. I have permission to keep that memory from the moment we're apart," she said. Her brown eyes looked at the black one deeply. "The fact that she's a vampire never decreases of how much I care for her. She's still my best friend. And I know she has a problem lately."

"Y-you know—" She didn't expect that ordinary people would know. But she could tell that Yori was telling the truth.

She just smiled simply.

"Well. Actually, since I came to that class and noticing my classmates, I realized that. This is just my thought. I don't know why, but her eyes changes when they met—Zero and Yuuki. It seemed to me she's been in a painful for—I don't know how long. I can't pretend to be not aware of it. It bothers me seeing people who can't tell what's in mind bluntly, at least to one person. It could destroy her body."

Yori smiled slightly, "Hhm. You're not wrong. Not at all—" she gazed to the ground, "—I knew she had a feeling but she hasn't realize it, until she became a vampire—"

"—And it caused him to keep a distance with her since then. I don't know what happen. But I'm sure he was the one who care for Yuuki so much. Do you know he kept mumbling her name when he fell asleep in classroom?"

"Wow, oh, I mean, so why they keep their own feeling like that? Is there something avoiding them to be together?"

"As long as I know. She has loved Kaname Kuran since childhood. No wonder she can't forget it. That's a long time. But then the fact that he's her brother came up. I'm confused, too. Kaname always be protective and treats her as special since we entered this school."

"Kaname..."

"But I'm glad that now Yuuki has many trustable good friends and even care for her. She's lucky to meet you here. Moreover, the night class students are friendlier and become —slightly— modest to us," she told Lily.

Not a word came from her mouth. But Lily's eyes showed a shining glimpse. A simple happiness from those sincere words to her. _Maybe this school has something more to know_.

"Ah, it's bright already. I should change my clothes. See you," Yori laughed and waved her hand.

"See you too." She smiled for getting a new friend. She sighed for her new job started. "Today, I'm tired of thinking... Ha~ah. Hm? There couldn't be night class students walk here around this time. They must've been sleeping, now. Khehe." She smirked evilish. Though, she didn't feel sleepy, she did sleep for her routines, strange. Sometimes, she could have a very strange dream of people she couldn't identify. The dreams about them always leave different feels to her. She was looking forward to seeing those dreams every day. Meeting everyone she didn't know but truly smiling to her without any exact reasons. Sometimes she felt, she'd ever met them, or was it just her imagination?

###

At the canteen,

'Where's she? I don't feel she's around here.'

"Zero."

"Hm?"

"You're staring too long at your food. Is there any problem again?" the head of boy's sun dormitory suspected him. He was a friendly person, and closest to Zero. He always been a caring person and that's why Zero couldn't be angry to him without reason. He felt something changed since a year ago, and through the time, Zero began to be cold blooded—though he already is—even more. But two weeks ago, his attitude became weird again. That was the time when night class reopened and he noticed someone from the night class resembles someone he known. Yuuki Kuran. He remembered well her face but it was Yuuki Cross. She has short hair, and she's carefree, the one who could speak to Zero and to the night class without reluctant. If it was Yuuki he'd known, why did her family name changed. And seeing her hair length now, it was not normal. "Is it the new president of night class?"

"No," he replied. He left the room, and the president dumbfounded. "I'm not hungry." '_How did this idiot person suspect that?_ _Am I that obvious?'_ You're the one who should look inside yourself Zero.

"You think you can lie to everyone?" The president ate the leftover on his plate plus on Zero's plate. What a mess.

"..." He left the room. Well, he hates to let others know him too well.

###

A pair of bloody eye looked straight to his prey. Still, the one he stared at showed a calm face without fear though he knew his life was on the edge. He smiled to the owners of the bloody eyes that sparkle beautifully like a rose in the morning.

"What do you want? Are you just going to stay like that?"

He grinned, "Before, I'm telling you. Vampires... is one wrong thing that ever existed in this world." He pulled a sword from his belt. "Only bring misfortune, still never die. How unworthy."

"That's not totally true. We've used our ability for good use. And we're not immortal like you've said." The man chuckled. "You're still young. How does it feel not knowing everything?"

"Not all everything seemed important for the future."

"You're right. Only one 'thing' is important for this world. And luckily, it's _ours_ since the beginning. We can't do something about _that_."

"But willingly, purebloods can do everything. And the true peace is a world without them. That's why we should be fade from here.." SLAASHH...

"Kaname_-sama_. The hunters are coming." A longhaired woman with soft roseate eyes came.

"Yes. Now, leave." They left the sparkling sand. 'He said like there's another way to kill purebloods than anti-vampire weapons. Fool.'

###

Somewhere in the underground of vampire senates building, an old man was mixing some aquamarine substance and pouring it to the fountain in the center of the room. The liquid flowed through some tiny pipe and mixed with the water and permeated within the crystal in the center of the fountain. The liquid made the crystal radiating blue gleam.

"Wonderful. You've been there untouched and not destroyed for more than thousand years." "Miracle—or misfortune?" He saw the body frozen inside the crystal. Showing still a kindest face, but cold and flat. _Not once did you need our help greatly, you always help us when we need and I need you until now_. 'How filthy. But I can stop this because of hi—'

"What happened, Gold?" A bass voice permeated his ear. A man with different colored eyes came up from the door above and walked down the stair to the scientist, who was called Gold.

"The crystal reacts again. I believe the spirit inside the current body is gaining another piece of memory again," Gold explained and stepped aside giving his Master full sight. While he gave an amused look to the body in front of him.

"This body is lasting good as it was. Never aged just like a pureblood. How unfair this vile people—" he said irkly.

"—Heh, it's been 50 years since the last time. If only I used _it_ when I want to take the Kuran princess 11 years ago, I must be winning already. But we kept it so it can result more power and then we just re-erase her mind completely, again. Haha, no one knows the resource of our power since the age of ancestors," he said it in flat tone, feeling nostalgic. But his face showed the opposite, full of ambition and lust. He, who can control the senate, of course felt happy since the current Kuran's head was killing other purebloods, his enemy, willingly and that caused his power greater. He could take the enormous power himself.

"You're right, Master. What will we use it for this time?"

"The senate had agreed with me to give punishment to Kaname Kuran."

"But I feel a bit pity. We've been using _it_ for life time just for these kind of plan.."

"What do you mean by this kind of plan? You don't agree?"

"N—no, Master. I've killed my best friend only to get these in our hands. The strongest power that ever existed, beyond pureblood's. It's a miracle. A soul that existed once every million years. The body that only the real former soul has a command over."

"That's why you are given the permission to live a long life to keep this body from defecting. I admit it that everyone who handle _it_ always die because of _its_ poisonous radiate. You've made it to neutralize the aura. Keep up your work."

"Thank you, Master." After the master leaving the room, he sighed relieved. 'I'm sorry... Because of my desire to live a long time, you must be sacrificed. I—I'm really sorry. I can't change this fate.' He looked at the inside of the crystal with a heavy heart. "But you never lost your smile ever since when you're awake. Why don't you punish us? Making me feel guilty more and more until I feel desperate for you." _You're right, Gramp. I'm weak and getting weaker without you and her by my side. Idiot!'_

###

The golden shine of evening wipe the academy when the night class students came out from the gate. They walked out as they used to do, calm and grace. Except Lily who had back ache.

It would be a nice day if Zero didn't scold her on her seventh day. Her bitter burden of the day seemed to going up the peak. Wrong, she didn't have limitation of tired. Except fainted. So, that's the peak of her capability. But she's not fainted yet. So she's on the slope now.

"Where'd you going these days slipping away from job, huh? Lucky, there were no 'guest' coming during your truant. What will you do when the students harmed?" Rarely did she find Zero this mad, except for pestering White Lily with Yuuki and Yori yesterday since it has the same name with her. He's raging and lucky they used Yuuki's bracelet to prevent the unexpected and uncontrollable. But his target after that incident were not Yuuki who has the bracelet nor Yori who suggested the idea, but Lily, for having no defense and became a shirker lately. Since she has the strongest guilty for disturbing his 'Lily'.

"Sleeping..."

"..."

PLATUCKK...

"Kyaaaaah! Zero! What are you doing to her? How cruel!" Yuuki pulled Lily's body. She frowned but...

_How you placed your eyes on me~ _

_With that look on your face~ _

'Egh?' _Why would I think those lyrics seeing those beau— cold silver eyes?_ She couldn't move her eyes from his. Neither could he.

Lily blinked in confusion seeing those two enchained their eyes. She crept out from that place, leaving the stunned people alone. 'WTH? Oh whatever, I'm safe now.' It was 4 pm. The day class students wasn't back to dorm yet and the night class student have come enjoying free-time before class started. They are talking a bit but most of the boys were surrounded by many day class girls. And of course Aidou was one of them. She walked through the corridor and didn't find a direction. So she decided to meet Yori, who left her in Zero's fury. She entered Yori's class and... all eyes directed on her. Suddenly, a bunch of girl came closer. The other turned their head to normal and pretend to not care. One of the girls, the tallest one, came forward.

"Hey you, you aren't that beauty, your skin aren't fair, and you're short. I wonder why such a person like you could become a night class student? You don't seem that high." she whispered in Lily's ear.

"How much did you pay headmaster Cross? What a bootlicker," second girl said.

"I saw you last time hanging with Idol_-senpai_. You'd better not come near him. It's an eyesore," said the third girl.

"I didn't determine which class I'll attend. And I'm not a bootlicker," Lily said it straight.

"Really? You don't have distinctive aura like the others. You're too different."

"I don't see what's the problem with that," Lily asked.

"You don't deserve the greatness of night class. We didn't consider you as respectable person ever."

"I don't need your respect either." She smiled sincerely. "I'm just doing my duty in that class. They're all my friends, nothing else."

"You really tell the truth?" the first girl asked curiously and stared at her begging the truth.

"Sure."

"Hmph, I'll keep an eye for you. I'll get you if you run from your own tongue," she said. They walked away leaving her. The other day class students stared at Lily for a moment. Impressed. Some of the boys earlier stepped closer.

"L—lily, you're brave! Do you remember me?" the boy asked anxiously.

"Uumm... K—kei?"

"Yay, you remember me. These are my friends." He pointed at his friends. All boy.

"I'm Muhalli," the big boy with dark skin said. He has curly black hair and strong muscle.

"I'm Jong." Now, a boy with fair skin and shoulder-long hair offered her a hand. She accepted it.

"And I'm Fujisaka," the last boy said. He wore a square glass with brown wooden-like frame, and there's a carving along the frame! She was surprised to see that small and detailed carving. It must be pricey.

"I'd like to see Yori."

"Yori? Sayori Wakaba, she's not coming back yet. Why are you looking for her? Huh, by the way, hey, the night class students this time are far better than the last one. It's the first time I can be this close to one of night class student at this time," Kei told her.

"Yea, that's right. Let's play cards, I've brought two packs today," Jong offered. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I need to find Yori. Maybe next time," she said with a laughter. She dashed outside in a sec, leaving them dumbfounded.

###

Meanwhile...

Yuuki froze in her place, dropping sweat one by one from her temple. Same with Zero. They somehow radiated strange aura. They'd like it to last forever, if they could but people who passed by thought that they were holding a cold war. That kind of silence cannot help to last longer when,

"Yuukiii! Zerooo! Hey you two! Did you see Lily? I'm bringing her a herbal tea, my recommendation. Haha" a man with glasses greeted them cheerfully and bringing a cup of something. Yuuki got startled and stepped back. Zero gave him a glare to death. He stared to the two people in front of him in silent for a moment. "Eh? Am I disturbing you?...uh..well... I'd better get going..." he moved aside and ran from that situation. Her face turned red as she walked and poked Zero's shoulder.

"I—I'm counting on you." He just turned his head when he heard her voice finally and walked away too. But deep in his heart, he cursed that chairman again and again.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I hope you enjoy this chap. And thank you for people who still read this story. I'm glad if you read. See you next chap~<p> 


End file.
